Conventional electrical connectors such as sold by the company ERNI Electronics known in the trade as mini-bridge connectors, some of which are known as Koshiri-type mini-bridge connectors, have a header attached to a PCB and a connector attached to a wire harness that matingly engage via a selectively releasable plastic latch, shown in PCT WO 2014/094706 (Lappoehn) and herein as first and second connectors 52, 72 at e.g. FIGS. 8 and 12. Common mini-bridge connectors can provide approximately 20N of retention force resisting disconnection. Such a header connector is usefully attached to an automotive LED headlamp of the type shown in US Pat. Appln US2015/0062952 (Lessard; Plaza; Seymour), in particular with reference to FIGS. 9-10 therein, as attached to the PCB shown as reference numeral 46. Under some circumstances it is desirable to increase the retention force over that provided by such mating connectors themselves.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference is made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.